Safe Guard
by MiniDoom
Summary: Korra is a princess, Amon (Noatak) her her guard. Noatak was raised by his father to kill Korra, but in the end, will he be able to? I'll re do the summary later when my brain doesn't feel like poop. 100% amorra with hints of makorra but is quickly killed once again by amon/noatak's sexiness. Rating will change as time goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a spontaneous fic. As in there will be no planning ahead, everything I write will be straight from my mind. Without further adue, I shall write the prologue.**

**Btw I don't own Legend of Korra or any of that stuff. Though I do own the idea of this story c:**

**EDIT: 14/07/2013 **

**Ok so maybe there is a bit of planning. I have re read to fix any spelling errors and I have also added in a little bit and swapped a few things around so that it would make more sense later on. If anyone of you see any other spelling errors then hit me up so that I can fix them pl0x! **

* * *

"Korra, please sit still, I can't do your hair if you keep bouncing in your seat like that." With a sigh the young woman forced herself from moving, this lasted a whole two seconds until she saw her two best friends run by the open door, their laughter trailing behind them. The younger of the two stopped and poked his head in. Bright green eyes met blue ones as he stared at his female friends elaborate hair due. Korra could see his cheeks puff out and a snicker play on his lips, a small growl escaped Korra's chest as she shot daggers at him through her eyes.

"Bo, I swear to Yue if you laugh I will march over there and rip that ridiculous curl right out of your forehead." Bolin's face dropped for a second before he let out a robust laugh. Anger filled Korra as she made a move to get up but a rough hand quickly clamped down on her shoulder and pulled her back down onto the hard stool.

"Milady, please stay seated! Your hair isn't finished!" Korra hunched her shoulders in defeat and continued to glare at her friend as her maid finished pinning up the last strand of hair. With a joyous clap she spun Korra around so that she was facing the mirror.

Korra had no idea what to expect, but what she saw made her instantly cringe away. Her usual pony tail was taken down then curled then placed up in what Korra could only describe as a bee's nest. With labored breathing she gingerly poked her chestnut brown hair and cringed again when she felt how hard it was. Anger started to rise within her and her mentor's voice popped in her head

_Korra, if you ever feel angered at anything don't instantly act out on it. Just take a moment to mull it over in your head. Once you can find a solution to what has angered you can you act. If you can't find any reasonable solution then just walk away._

Taking a deep breath Korra considered her possibilities. Most of the 'solutions to her anger' didn't really appeal to her so instead she pivoted around so that she was facing the beaming maid. She could still hear Bolin's snickers but pointedly ignored him, she will deal with him later.

"Milady! Don't you look the form of perfection! The hair really brings out your eyes!" The maid continued gushing at her work until she realized that her Princess was not smiling, but had a glare locked in on her. Fear momentarily froze the maid as she began to fiddle with her apron.

"Take it down. Now." The maid looked frazzled but knew that defying her young master's wish would end in exile.

"Yes, Milady." Korra sighed lightly as a small pang of guilt hit her chest.

"You can make my pony tail fancy if you wish, just, don't do that again. Ever." The maid's eye's brightened a bit as her nodded her head vigorously then began dismantling Korra's nest. Bolin, who Korra had forgotten about, walked fully into the room and sat down cross legged in front of Korra, a big smile on his boyish face. Korra pointedly ignored him as she concentrated on not grimacing when the maid pulled a little too hard on her hair. After a couple more minutes of staring Korra sighed and looked down at her friend.

"What is it Bolin? I'm a bit busy at the moment." Secretly Korra was happy that Bolin was there, having her hair done was boring. Bolin's only response was to grin bigger.

A light blush spread across Korra's tanned cheeks as she squirmed under Bolin's stare.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how pretty you are, even with that god awful hairdo." Korra heard her maid grunt unattractively behind her and giggled.

"Thank you Bo, for the compliment," Bolin blushed brightly as he ruffled his hair in embarrassment. "By the way, where's Mako?" Korra grimaced inwardly as she saw Bolin's face fall. She had known since she was eight that Bolin had a crush on her but she couldn't bring herself to like him more than as a brother and she suspected he knew about her crush on his older brother.

"He said he had to speak to Bei Fong about something important and that he would be here later. He said that they have a surprise of sorts or something." Korra's mind wandered off as she contemplated what Mako's surprise was going to be and barely noticed when the maid finished with her pony tail. After a few shakes Korra looked up at herself in the mirror. Her pony tail wasn't fancy but Korra didn't mind, the only thing that really bothered her though were the two pieces of hair hanging beside her face. Frowning at them Korra rooted around and finally found two hair ribbons. Korra then wrapped them securely around her lose hair and then inspected herself. With a nod of approval Korra got up from her stool, the maid instantly bowed deeply and backed off. Korra was about to challenged Bolin to a small fight when Mako's fall form walked in. Korra's face instantly flushed as she looked everywhere but his face. She really liked him but every time she tried to tell him he would make some lame excuse and leave so Korra decided to like him from afar.

"Milady," Bowing slightly Mako walked up to Korra. "With the recent threat of war over our country I have taken it as my personal duty to find you a guard." Korra's heart skipped a beat as she quickly looked up at him. Instantly her saw a vision of being out on the battle field with Mako by her side when an arrow is shot at her. Then, because of his love and devotion for her he pulls her aside to take the blow, and it's only with Korra's love does he live. A small sigh escaped Korra as she stared up at Mako with a far away look on her face. She never even noticed that another man had entered the room until he let out a cough.

"You better raise my pay if you expect me to keep this air head alive." Heat pooled in Korra's face as she took a step away from Mako and turned to the owner of the voice. She was about to question this mans sanity but all words left her when she saw him. He was tall and he was big. His face, which was set in a scowl, was sharp and handsome, a faint white scar ran from the left side of his temple to the bottom of his right lip. His dark hair was slicked back and cut to the base of his neck. He looked all around very dangerous and very attractive. Korra then remembered what he had previously said and all thoughts about his attractiveness was blow out the window. Instantly she shot a glare at him, and to her surprise, he glared back. Most people cowed when their princess glared at them and groveled on the ground, begging for her forgiveness, but not him. Then she turned her glare onto Mako, who was so use to being glared at by her that it didn't faze him anymore.

"Mako, I don't need a body guard. I'm fully capable of protecting myself." Mako's face twitched slightly as he re encountered the last assassination attempt towards Korra. Not only were both men apprehended but they were also beaten within an inch of their life. Both men were still in the infirmary, none with the idea of going after Korra again.

"I know full well your powers Korra, but these are trying times. We can't take any risks. You're the only one who can take the throne. So please, for all our sakes, just accept this man as your guard." Korra sized the man up, who was still glaring at her, and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, whatever. He can be my guard. But only on one condition." The room was silent as they waited for what Korra would say next.

"He will have to beat me in a fight, hand to hand, no holding back. If he can't beat me then he won't be able to beat anyone else who comes at me." Mako let out a protesting yell and Bolin just laughed. The man's glare dropped for a second and was replaced with a look of momentary surprise, but a second later a grin spread across his face as he let out a booming laugh.

"Seem's fair enough_ Princess_." Korra's glare deepened at his tone and marched up to him. To her dismay he was a good foot taller then her, making it so that she had to look up at him.

"Courtyard. Ten minutes. If you're a second late then you're fired." With that Korra turned on her heals and marched out. Bolin, who was still smirking, trailed after her to help her prepare for the fight. Mako stayed behind, his head was in his hands.

"What a lively girl." Mako just groaned out loud and sat down heavily on the stool.

* * *

Noatak really didn't know what to expect when he met the infamous young princess. His entire life was built around her but he never really actually knew her. The only thing he had to know about her was that he was to kill her. Through years of training he had her on his mind, she was his target, his goal. He joined the Royal Guard Academy with the purpose of being her personal guard. He couldn't kill anyone but he managed to beat 29 people to a pulp. In the end they had no choice but to accept him since there was no one else to take the job.

Smirking to himself Noatak replayed the young woman's reaction to him over in his mind. She was clearly surprised by his appearance, as are most woman that see him. He didn't let it show but he too was a bit surprised when he first saw her. He was expecting a dainty little girl who didn't know how to lift chop sticks but instead he was met with a young woman who looked in no way dainty. Her wide shoulders and wide hips gave her the appearance of someone who much older than 19. Even more surprising when she challenged him to a fight. He had to give her credit though, she was smart, but also stupid. After seeing the fabled princess himself he felt a bit guilty over having to kill her, she had so much life in her that it seemed like a great big waist to get rid of it. Sighing mentally Noatak remembered what his father had said late at night while they were out on a hunting trip.

_This is your chance my son. I've thought about this many times, the best way to get to the princess is to infiltrate her castle, so to speak, and earn her trust. Once you have her full trust, then, then you can kill her. Show no mercy my son, don't show any weakness like that useless brother of yours._

Noatak suppressed a shudder as he thought about what happened to his dear younger brother. The scar on his face itched a bit as he re encountered the sharp pain of the whip. Tarrlok, who at the time was only 12, once again showed weakness in front of their father when he refused to kill an injured wolf and was punished. Tarrlok had pleaded with his father saying that if they helped it then maybe it would see them as good and stay with them. Not many people had a wolf as a pet and it would be useful on their trips. Yet like the years before with the bear he saw his son's lack of kill drive as a weakness. Originally his punishment was a lashing, something Noatak had been on the receiving end before and he knew his baby brother wouldn't be able to handle it. He's had broken bones and cuts and bruises before but a lashing is something else entirely. Noatak knew his father hated Tarrlok and he knew that on several occasions Yakone has attempted to kill Tarrlok, so, as his father brought down the whip Noatak stepped in front of Tarrlok, taking the full blow of the whip to his unprotected face. His father was mad but he didn't want to injure his best son again. That was when he gave Tarrlok his final mission to prove his worth, a mission that he coulden't do and a mission that was then placed down onto Noatak to finish. After that Tarrlok left and soon after Yakone was in a freak accident involving a sled and a giant ice boulder. Since then Noatak hasn't learnt any news as to where his little brother is or what he's doing. A small part of Noatak wished that his job as the princesses personal guard would help him find his younger brother.

"Amon, sir, are you ready?" Noatak's head snapped up as he took in the squat man in front of him. Instantly he could tell that the man was of no importance but squared his shoulders anyways. With a sharp nod he let himself be lead into an opening. Around the courtyard were tall stone walls, but in those walls were intricate carvings, taking away a bit of the claustrophobia of it all. In the middle of the court stood Korra. She had changed out of her gown and was now wearing loose blue pants and a tight fitting light blue top. There were no sleeves so it left her strong shoulders and arms exposed to the chilly air. If she was cold, she definitely didn't show it. Her stance was relaxed but her could clearly see her muscles tensing, as if she were ready for an attack right then.

People started to mill around and stop just outside where Noatak assumed they were to be fighting. What really perplexed him was the looks of sympathy he was getting. He had thought that her people would be more concerned for her, not him. Glancing behind her Noatak noticed the man that had escorted him to the princesses hair room. He stood impassively while his younger brother offered Korra a drink, who refused with a shake of her head. Noatak found it all very amusing. Korra clearly liked Mako and Bolin clearly liked Korra but Mako didn't seem to reciprocate Korra's feelings and Korra didn't show affection toward Bolin aside from sibling love. Noatak chuckled to himself and took his place on his side of the ring.

"Do you wish for me go go easy on you Little Princess?" Noatak smirked when Korra's jaw tightened and her eyes blazed. For a second Noatak was stuck dumb at how intense they were. He's seen his fair share of beauties in his life time but this one took the cake. Her eyes were expressive and so was her body, which, he noticed, was very curvy. With a growl Noatak shook the thoughts away from his mind, this was a fight, not a chance to ogle.

"You sound pretty cocky for an old man who's about to get his ass beaten by a girl." Noatak glared at Korra for a second.

"Excuse me Princess, but I am in fact, not old. I'm 28 if you must know, though I would be surprised if such a young think like you could count that high." The crowd gasped and everyone quickly looked at their leader to see what she would reply with. Everyone, even the people behind her, could feel the intensity of her glare. A couple people left the court to escape the heavy atmosphere. The two people glared it out for several minutes until Korra relaxed her posture and let out a booming laugh. After a couple more seconds other people started to join in, although none know why she was laughing. Finally Korra stopped laughing and a wide grin grew on her face, her blue eyes sparkling with glee. Noatak's breath caught in his throat and he had only a second to react before she launched herself at him. The attack was unexpected and many people gasped in surprise. Noatak though was raised to be able to handle any situation and was able to quickly side step her attack. With speed only a practiced fighter could handle he brought his hand down on Korra's exposed back in a chopping motion. He didn't hit too hard for fear of hurting the princess but quickly regretted it when she stopped and back flipped toward him. On her last flip she vaulted over his head and landed right in front of him. In the next second his ribs were alive with pain as he felt one or two of the thin bone break. Dancing back Korra put her hands up, ready for his retaliation.

For a second Noatak saw red. It had been so long since someone was strong enough to break his ribs, and at that moment he was pissed. He didn't care if his opponent was a female, or the princess, he just wanted to hurt her. With a roar Noatak launched himself at Korra, his punches swift and his kicks hard. For a bit that's how the fought, Noatak on offensive and Korra staying on defensive. A couple of his blows made it through her protective arms, leaving her with large bruises that she knew she was going to feel later. Then, to Korra's dismay and to Noatak's glee, she tripped. As Korra went down she quickly grabbed onto the front of Noatak's tunic and brought him down with her. Realization dawned in Noatak as they fell and quickly snaked his arms around her waist and pivoted their bodies so that when they landed he wouldn't be crushing her. Korra was momentarily shocked but quickly recovered after they bounced off the ground. Korra tried to get up but Noatak only held on tighter. Then he flipped them over so that he was leaning over her, both of them breathing hard. A triumphant smile grew on his face but was quickly turned into a grimace when she managed to bunch up her legs and kick him off with both feet. Then it was Korra's turn to be on the offensive, her strikes fast and lethal. Noatak didn't give up though, instead he took the hits the best he could and concentrated on not falling like Korra had. A cut just above his right eye bled into his eye, making it hard for him to see and Korra took advantage of that with a swift punch to his once again unprotected face. Noatak was able to deflect it in time by grabbing her wrist. For a second the two just stood there, both covered in blood and sweat, his iron hold on her wrist causing instant bruises.

"Enough! I will end this right here right now!" Korra blinked once and was suddenly laying on her stomach on the ground. His knee was pressed again't her lower back while he gripped both of her wrists in one of his large hands. His other hand gripping the back of her neck. For a second Korra was stunned. She didn't see how it happened, didn't feel anything either. One second she was standing then next she was laying.

Noatak smiled triumphantly and looked down at the bound woman. The thought of killing her flew through his mind right then and he clenched his hands. It wasn't time yet, he would kill her later on.

Still with the smile on his face he knelt down so that he was close to her face.

"So, how'd I do my Young Princess?" Blood ran down her face in little rivets as she shot him her best glare, which, in light of his recent victory, was lost on him.

"What's your name?" Korra struggled a bit again't his hold on her but stopped when she felt her shoulder pop. A growl escaped her throat as she tried to hide the pain.

"You can call me Amon." Noatak then let go of her wrists and neck and got up without injuring further, letting her get up as well from the cold ground. Before she could walk away she grabbed her left arm, his other arm going around her waist. She protested but her voice was cut off when he quickly jerked her arm, forcing the point back in place. The loud pop resonated through the court, leaving several people green faced. Through a growl Korra looked at Noatak.

"Well Amon, welcome to the Royal Guards. Don't get too comfortable." Another smile flashed across Noatak's face as he took a step away from Korra then gave her an exaggerated bow. Rolling her eyes Korra acknowledged his bow with a small nod of her head. As the medical team came along Korra quickly snuck a glace at Noatak, who was currently shirtless and getting his ribs checked out. A blush spread across her face when he looked up at her, his face unreadable.

* * *

**AN: Things I would like to say about this story. It doesn't follow the LoK story. Like, at all. For one thing, no one can bend, there's not such thing as a bender in this story. Korra is 19 and a princess (not a very girly one) and is the last one in her family line, you learn more about that later on in the story. Noatak is, as he said, 28. Much younger then the Noatak of LoK but idgaf, this is my story xD Tarrlok is 26. Bolin is 20 and Mako is 21. Asami, who, of corce, is gunna be Korra's bff is 20 as well. Leaving Korra to be the baby of the group XD So ya, there's a war brewing and everyone decided that Korra needed a guard so they hired Noatak without knowing that he has a mission to kill their beloved princess. Fun times all around! Idk how long this story will be. This was kind of a random thing. If you like it then tell me! If you have any suggestions as to where you want the story to go then leave it in the reviews! If you think I'm wasting my time the tell me and I'll ignore it because fuck you I like this story! Remember kids! Reviews are candy! Now give me candy!**


	2. Tarrlok

Noatak hated his father's training. He found it useless. He couldn't see himself assassinating someone, or killing them 5 different ways, he wasn't as gentle as his younger brother but he still wasn't a killer. Yet as the days went on the 10 year old boy gradually became more and more cold. His mother saw it in his eye and the way he stood. The way he talked even. His younger brother was still oblivious to it since he was concentrating on not messing up like he usually did. His father definitely noticed. He became more and more proud of his eldest son and more short with his younger and more timid off spring.

One night he was particularly hard on the young boy, forcing him to fight against a platypus bear that was easily 7 times his size, Noatak, who was a seasoned killer by then, watched as his baby brother got whacked down by one of the creatures mighty paws. His thick parka was cut cleanly open and cut into his skin as well. Upon landing the sound of a bone cracking filled the air, followed by a howl of pain coming from Tarrlok. Inside Noatak was screaming at his brother to run, to get out of there, but he knew that if he went against his father's order's he would be punished. Over the howling wing the bear roared and stood up on it's hind legs, it's arm's raised high in the air. A sight flashed through Noatak's eye, a horribly one that involved a lot of blood and a severed arm, Tarrlok's to be specific. Clenching his hands Noatak sent a quick prayer up to whatever god there was and rushed forwards to help his injured brother. Once at the bear he slid out hidden blades from his parka and leapt at the bear. To give added momentum he twisted then he put all his power in his right arm and sliced through the thick fur and hide of the large animal, successfully cutting into it's flesh and drawing blood. Tarrlok took that opportunity and crawl away, his injured arm cradled against his bruised body. Noatak knew that the cut alone wouldn't kill the bear, it was much too shallow and it was much too powerful to be taken down like that, but he judged from it's howls of pain that it hurt a lot. Gripping the blade tighter he charged the bear once more and rammed it hilt deep into one of it's unprotected eyes. The wild animal gave one last roar before falling on it's side, leaving a great indent in the fresh snow. Blood instantly poured out, steam rose up where the hot liquid touched the below temperature cold snow. Sighing greatly Noatak knelt down and wiped his blade off with snow then used the bears fur to dry it to prevent rusting. Running his thumb against the blade he gave himself a mental note to sharpen then with a wet stone when he got back home.

"You …you, you failure!" Looking up from his kill Noatak sighed again, he could already hear his brother's blubbering. Getting up slowly he walked over to where his bloody brother lay, his arm was clearly broken and everything about him read pain. His father couldn't care about it thought, all he saw was a weak child unfit to kill a wild beast. He showed zero compassion as he assaulted Tarrlok with words and every once in a while kicking him, even though he was on the ground. Finally Noatak decided that enough was enough and cut in.

"Father, we have to bring the beast back, mother is probably worried by now since we have been gone for five days. Our food provisions have run low and if we don't' get home soon we may die out here." Yakone reluctantly looked away from the huddled boy and shot a glare at his most prized son.

"You know better than to help the weak! It's the weak we kill! Next time, just let him die, it's all he's good for anyways." Noatak didn't flinch at his father's words and all Tarrlok did was let out a little whimper. His father had said that before on several occasions. He'd never say it in front of their mother though, for some twisted reason he showed love towards her and hurting her would end him, though they did fight a lot.

"Next time I won't aid him, but I refuse to allow my brother to die." Noatak fixed his glare on his father and for a second he saw fear in his fathers eyes. It was gone in an instant though, with an exasperated sigh he threw his arm's up in the air and dramatically turned away.

"Whatever, I'll get the sled, you fix up that abomination, I'm expecting him to be fit enough to pull the sled by time I get back." Only once his father was out of sight did he allow himself to relax, concern instantly washed over him as he rushed over to his younger brother and crouched down. His cheek was brushed and his left eye was swollen shut. His chest where the bear had hit him was cut open but after a quick inspection he was relived to see that the cuts were shallow and would heal within a couple weeks. Getting a clean cloth he gathered snow and wrapped the cloth around it. Making sure to be gentle he places the pack over Tarrlok's bleeding chest and instructed him to apply pressure. His arm though was broken and wasn't going to be fixed with snow. Both the radius and ulna were broken clean through. The only thing he was thankful for was the fact that the bones didn't break through the skin. After poking and prodding his arm a bit he decided he would try to make a splint for him, first though he had to set the bone.

"Tarrlok, this is going to hurt, bare with me a little longer, ok?" Looking down he saw pain clearly on his younger brother's face and pride filled him when Tarrlok gave him a small nod.

"Alright, get ready." From his poking and prodding he was able to figure out that the bones broke when he tried to soften his landing, causing the already weak bones to snap and over lap. It was an easy but painful fix. Sending out a silent apology Noatak gripped his brother's wrist and shoulder then gave a strong tug. The first tug didn't set the bone so he had to do it again, his brother's anguished yell's almost did him in. Once it was over Noatak lowered himself so that he was laying beside Tarrlok and grasped his hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's over now, you did great!" Tarrlok gave a shaky laugh as tears fell down the side of his face. For an eight year old he was surprisingly strong. Stronger than all the other eight years olds in the village. His father, of course, didn't see that, he only saw the bad in Tarrlok.

"Ok, I'll get a splint and we'll fix your arm the rest of the way. You won't even know it's broken." Tarrlok remained silent as he watched his older brother get up and grab three sturdy sticks. From his pack he pulled out twine and came back. For some reason Noatak felt he had to fill the quiet space.

"You know, once we get home mother will probably fix us an amazing stew with the bear. With carrot's a winter turnips. If we're lucky the trader's would have come in by now and we could have some barley in it as well and fresh bread. And we can tell her how you bravely went after the bear to protect father and I. She'd get a kick out of that." Noatak babbled on as he wrapped the twine around the three stick and arm, making sure it was nice and snug so that the bone wouldn't jar. Once he was done he leaned back and admired his work. Tarrlok always got hurt and he was the one to patch him up. His mother couldn't handle big injuries and stuck with little paper cuts and skinned knee's.

"Why? Why are you so nice to me? I know, you're my older brother, you're suppose to take care of me, but why? Why not give up on me like father? Why not wish me dead like him? Why do you keep fighting for me when I'm so weak?!" Noatak thought for a second, he knew there was a reason why he still fought for his brother. To him it was simple.

"It's because I'm not him. I love you Tarrlok, sure you're a pain in my ass at times, but that's because you're my younger brother. You're all the family I have. I love mother too but it's not the same, I could leave her without a second thought if it meant keeping you safe. We've been through so much together and it would be a shame if it all ended." Noatak watched as his brother's face scrunched up, his un injured arm draped over his eyes as he silently cried.

Their father returned soon after that with their sled. It was big and spacious and they were able to fit half of the bear onto it, the other half dragged in the snow, leaving a trail of blood where ever they went. Their father was the one who dragged, Noatak occasionally giving him a break by taking the rope. Tarrlok was pretty much useless and followed behind with a knife, ready to fight off any wolves that decided to attack. During the 3 day walk back nothing else attacked them. Tarrlok remained quiet and was always adjusting his sling and packing snow in it to keep his arm numb. Noatak too remained silent, instead he found comfort within his own mind. Thought's of living a life that didn't involve killing helpless animals and the soon to be helpless humans clouded his mine and made him almost happy. Their father ignored both of them and would occasionally kick Tarrlok if he was sitting or laying on the ground. Once they reached home they were welcomed into their small and warm hut by their mother's loving arms. She fussed with Tarrlok and gave happy shouts at the sight of the bear. She instantly looked between her youngest son and the bear and tears instantly formed in her eyes and he was enveloped in her arms. Tarrlok, feeling embarrassed but happy, welcomed the human contact and smiled for the first time in 8 days. Noatak felt happiness as well as he watched his younger brother received love for the first time in a long while. His father remained impassive at the whole ordeal and quickly got her attention. Noatak didn't know that was the last time he would feel actual happiness, for well, a long time.

* * *

"Amon, hey, earth to Amon! Wakey wakey!" Noatak grumbled and rolled over so that his back was facing the intruder. He didn't want to wake up, he was having an interesting dream.

"Wake up!" With a grunt he quickly rolled over and grabbed the closest thing to him, an arm, and tugged. He knew exactly who it was and he also knew that she wasn't a morning person. Why she sounded so awake was beyond him. If it were anyone else they would have been dead. Korra's startled yell was muffled by his hair as he wrapped his arms around her and held her against his body so that she wouldn't escape.

"Good morning _Princess_." Blushing deeply Korra struggled to get away but his arms only tightened. "You know I don't like being woken up, don't you_ Princess_." Korra felt annoyance at that way he pronounced her title and gave up on her struggle. Normally she wouldn't stop but she knew he wouldn't let go until she stopped squirming around. As expected once she settled down he released her and she quickly scrambled away, her face still red.

"I'll have you know, it's not morning, it's noon. I've let you sleep in today considering our extra hard scuffle yesterday. You can thank me later, but right now you have to get up. I'm headed into town today and you're needed as my bodyguard." Noatak looked sideways at her the looked out the window. To his dismay he noticed that he had indeed slept through half of the day. Cursing out loud he threw back his covers and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He was about to leap up when he remembered that the only thing he was wearing were his briefs. Korra didn't seen to catch on so he snickered up at her.

"If you don't mine, could you leave so that I can put some clothes on? Though you're entirely welcome to stay if you want and admire. You seem to like doing that." Korra's tanned cheeks once again flamed up as he knew they would. Then as he predicted she spluttered a bit then haughtily turned and stomped out of the room, leaving him to get changed. He found teasing her to be a wonderful pass time. Seeing as there was no point in wasting time he quickly pulled on his new "Royal Guard Armour" which he found to be ridiculous. Even Korra found the gear stupid. It was heavy and had absolutely zero stealth. In a tricky situation it would save the person wearing it but not the person they're trying to protect. He wasn't surprised when he learnt that it as Mako who designed the outfits.

Once he had it all on he inspected himself in the mirror. He stood out like a woman in a gay bar and he didn't like it. As an assassin he was trained to not stand out, though it was hard since he was quite handsome. After a bit more inspecting he decided to switch the outfit for his usual gear then stepped out of the room. Korra wasn't there and he felt a sad pang as he made his way to the main floor forayer where he knew she would be. She was there with Asami, the neighbouring princess and the two brothers. He felt his heart sink at the thought of having to baby sit all four of them but was greatly happy when Asami got up and waved good bye to her friends. Upon passing his she gave an elegant curtsy and he bowed his respect. Bolin and Mako both seemed reluctant to leave Korra though but soon they too left and some of the tension in Noatak's shoulders left. He couldn't deny it, he liked Korra. She was strong and beautiful and a wonderful leader when she wanted to be. She was brash and a hard fighter but when someone was seriously injured she would stop and instantly go over to aid them. She was clearly an item in every man's eye, all except the one who she liked. He knew though that if he worked hard enough he would be able to make her fall for him.

"Ah, Amon, so you finally decide to show up. I'm pleased to see you're not in that awful get up Mako designed." Noatak bowed then returned to his stiff stance to show his respect. He was about to offer his arm but her attention was instantly diverted away from him towards someone who he just noticed was behind him. There were only two people who could sneak up on him and that was his father or his younger brother. Both of whom he hasn't seen in several years. Turning slowly he went to inspect the new arrival.

"Councilman Tarrlok, how nice of you to show up." Noatak's blood turned to ice then burned then turned to ice again. Suddenly his clothes felt very hot and very heavy. His younger brother was right behind him, his younger brother who he did a terrible crime in front of. The younger brother who he couldn't protect. The younger brother who he thought to be dead.

"Well I couldn't refuse such a pretty ladies offer for a walk through the city now could I?" Noatak groaned inwardly at how bold his brother was being. It wasn't like him to act so forward. Then again he may have changed over the years. "And whom might this be?" Noatak's heart stopped and he turned fully so that he could make eye contact with him. Tarrlok had aged quite a bit, and even though he was in his twenties he looked way older than that. Noatak always saw his little brother as exactly that, little. Never did he imagine he would age so quickly. To his surprise he saw that he was also very handsome, a word he would never have used to describe Tarrlok with. Not waiting for Korra to respond he quickly cut in.

"Nice to meet you, Tarrlok, is it?" He waited for a nod before continuing, acting as if he had to remember what his younger brother's name was. "I'm Amon, from the southern region. I'm Korra, I mean, Princess Korra's Royal Guard. My job is to make sure no one can harm her, even if it means my life ends." Korra looked slightly troubled but he waved it off. "I'm here today to escort her though her weekly walk. This is my 3rd week here so this will be my 3rd time escorting her." Noatak kept eye contact and gave a small welcoming smile. In his head he continued. I'm also here as an assassin to fulfill father's goal on killing the last royal descendant before she can bear offspring's of her own. You already know that though since you were raised with the same goal set.

"Ah, is that so, then I leave my life and the life of the Princess in your hands for today." Noatak bowed and shot a quick glance over to Korra who was currently looking very uncomfortable in her overly puffy dress. Sighing inwardly Noatak walked over to Korra and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Go change quickly, we'll wait for you here." Noatak could see her face harden and her back straightened.

"No, I'm fine." This time Noatak sighed out loud. When he spoke he made sure to keep his voice hushed.

"I know the only reason you wore that was to impress Councilman Tarrlok but I assure you your subjects will greatly frown upon seeing you dressed up like this. Don't tarnish the relationship you have with them, for it will cost you in the future. Now go change into what you usually wear. We'll wait for you here." Korra shot him a glare but the hand on her shoulder felt remarkably hot and it distracted her enough that she decided to give up and go change. She did feel ridiculous and she couldn't see herself fighting anyone while wearing something so gaudy.

"Alright. If you think that is what is best." Noatak nodded meaningfully and her shoulders hunched a little bit so that she wasn't so stiff.

"My apologies Councilman Tarrlok, but you have to excuse me." Trying her hardest to be polite Korra bowed and backed out of the room then hiked up her skirt to what would be considered indecent and booked it to her room. Leaving the two brother's alone for the first time.

Noatak didn't know what to say, he figured though that saying nothing would be best. He couldn't risk his brother figuring out who he was, though he was surprised that his brother didn't already know. Sure, he was a lot bigger now and his hair was short and not tied up in a warriors knot. He was also much taller. After thinking for a while he decided to drop the whole thing, if his brother didn't recognise him then it was lucky for him. The silence though between them was unbearable. Noatak tried twice to strike up conversation but his brother dearest seemed more interested in inspecting his nails than to talk back so he quickly gave up on that. After what Noatak could only describe as three decades later Korra returned in her casual combat outfit. The light blue shirt held her snugly and showed off her muscles, and chest, nicely. Her navy blue pants were baggy and she was in the process of tying her hip shawl. Her hair was already tied up in her customary warrior's tail and the two lose pieces that framed her face were clasped so that they wouldn't fly around too much. She really was a sight to see. He knew he wasn't the only one thinking that too judging by the withering looks Tarrlok was shooting at Korra. Noatak found it amusing and annoying at the same time.

"Well my fine lady, shall we?" This time it was Tarrlok who offered his arm and Korra almost reluctantly took it. All the while she shot glances at Noatak but he ignored them. Today he was just a guard, not a friend. He would tolerate his younger brother touching her for the next couple of hours. Though he feared that they would be the longest hours of his life.

* * *

**AN: After a month or several I have decided to update. I managed to hunker down for 4 or so ish hours and produce this. All my chapter's will be a minimum of 3.5k words long. Btw, I have no idea what that thing is that Korra wears around her waist. I sat here for a good 5 minutes wracking my brain and all I could come up with was a hip shawl. It'll do XD I honestly can't tell you when the next chapter will be out but I will say this, I have a great many things planned out. It involves death, and tragedy. I have fun writing tragedy and challenging myself to write more and more tragic stuff XD**

**Well, hope you like, you know the dance, you've already read now go review! Please! I'd like at least one! XD (or 10)**


End file.
